


Hajime Hinata's Love Hotel Adventure

by soxos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Light Masochism, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxos/pseuds/soxos
Summary: Hinata decides to give the Love Hotel a try. Komaeda is the same as usual.





	Hajime Hinata's Love Hotel Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to publish a fic after almost ten years of not doing so. Turns out writing fanfiction and publishing it are two different things, the second one being incredibly more difficult. Please be gentle.

_Every time I come here, I play the role of their "ideal." Like some shared fantasy. What kind of things does_ _Komaeda_ _fantasize about...? I’m almost too afraid to ask._

 

„Hello there, Hinata-kun,“ he welcomed me with his usual carefree smile. I could’t get a proper read on this guy.

I decided not to answer his greetings.

„Are you here to visit me, just like you always do?“ he continued with no regards of my silence, „even though this has been going on for several weeks, I can’t help being nervous… I’m sorry.“

Going on for several weeks…  ** _what?_**

„What… do you mean?“ I asked, my voice trembling slightly. No good things can come out of anything that Komaeda was involved in. Just being here with him in this room, alone… that itself was enough to send shivers down my spine.

„Ah? Hinata-kun?“ Komaeda’s expression changed to a surprised one, „could it be… you want to end this? That’s… understandable. I’m only surprised it lasted so long. The fact that you were able to endure my presence for such a long time… it’s truly a miracle! I’m so lucky, even though you finally realized the truth – the truth that I am not worth your time. It’s fine. I understand.“

„Komaeda, slow down and tell me what’s going on. What exactly has come to an end? I don’t understand a word you’re saying.“

„Huh? Am I wrong? You don’t want to end our relationship?“

Our what?

„What relationship?“ I asked, cringing slightly in fear of the answer.

„Do you have trouble remembering?“ Komaeda asked, his tone slightly mocking. „You do seem to have memory problems quite a lot, Hinata-kun. But nevermind that, I’ll fill you in. Several weeks ago, I came to you – you were frustrated with something, and you seemed really angry at me – so I offered a solution. If Hinata-kun is having anger problems, he can take it out on me! It’s not like I mind, and it’s not like I’m anyone that truly matters. I’ll help you with anything you want, so please… don’t leave.“

I stood dumbfounded, letting his words sink it. I don’t have anger issues… do I?

„I… see,“ I finally answered after a good second of awkward silence, „I’m not sure what’s going on exactly, but I do get the gist of it. You… I won’t leave tonight, don’t worry.“

Komaeda let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, like a kid receiving a christmas present. It was quite adorable - and creepy at the same time - I felt wrong for comparing him to something so innocent.

„So… should we start?“ Komaeda breathed out, his eyes full of expectations. It startled me a bit.

„Um… what exactly it is that we do?“ I asked directly. No point in beating around the bush.

„Ah, well!“ Komaeda let out a soft laugh, „you come here, slap me around a bit, call me names… make me do whatever you want! I don’t mind, really! I like a bit of pain and humiliation – if it’s what Hinata-kun wants, then… I’ll do it. You can do anything you want to me! That’s what I’m here for, after all. To further you Ultimates and help you on your path to greatness!“

I started to feel a bit dizzy. I… did all that? Is this what I’m like in Komaeda’s fantasies? Someone who uses him so selfishly? Then again, it all made sense – Komaeda seemed to crave someone who would find him useful by exploiting him and hurting him. It was his fucked up way of thinking, at least that’s what I was getting from all of this – I would never dare to say that I understood him completely.

„So… you want me to… hit you, is that it?“ I swallowed nervously, looking anywhere but Komaeda’s face. I didn’t feel entirely comfortable with this, but if that’s what he wants – I can’t fall out of my role.

„You can do whatever you want!“ he beamed, with a wide smile on his face. „Hitting me would be a start, though. After all, I know I make you angry. You can relieve that anger with no consequences. I won’t complain, I won’t even – AH!“

It happened suddenly. My fist collided with Komaeda’s face almost on its own. I won’t deny it felt great – days of pent-up frustration and anger directed at this guy… it felt amazing. He always made me so angry, so aggressive – his way of thinking, the things he said… it always pissed me off. I hate to admit this, but I always wanted to get violent with him. Always wanted to punch him in his smug little face, wipe that smirk off, make him admit defeat. I knew these feelings were wrong. I shouldn’t feel like this. I shouldn’t want to beat up my classmate like this, even though he was a crazy, dangerous psychopath – but I couldn’t help myself. His pretty face just begged for a punch.

I watched as Komaeda stumbled backwards, startled by my sudden actions.

„You…,“ he breathed out, eyes cast downwards „you can do that again, if you want. I don’t mind.“

I decided to be gentler this time. I slapped him, watching his expression turn sour. If I’m being honest, I enjoyed this. I enjoyed the sudden power rush that came over me. Komaeda was long deserving of a punishment, and the fact that I was the one that got to deliver it – it really felt like heaven. My head felt dizzy. I felt blood rushing downwards.

„That’s enough, Komaeda,“ I intervened, „I want you to be quiet now. I don’t want to hear another word from you, understand?“

He nodded, clutching his cheek.

„Alright then. Get on your knees.“

Komaeda’s expression alone brought me satisfaction. His cheeks were red, his eyes widened, his smile faltered. He looked as if he was about to collapse at any minute now. Slowly, with hesitation, he dropped to his knees, as if he was expecting this command. My body felt heavy. I still couldn’t belive I was doing this. Commanding my classmate so easily, it all felt like a dream. Maybe that’s all it was – a dream. It felt easier to treat this situation like this. Just an illusion.

Slowly, methodically, I reached for my zipper. I tried to ignore the sparkle in Komaeda’s eyes.

Once my pants were off, Komaeda knew what to do. He crawled towards me, still on his knees, pulled my underwear down, and – oh.

That moan.

I will never forget that moan he let out. It was so desperate, so wanton. I felt my cock twitch at that sound, and I wished I could hear it again. 

Suddenly, I felt his tongue and I dared to look down. Komaeda, with his bruised cheek and his lip slightly bleeding, was licking my cock all over – and God, it felt great. His little pink tongue tasting my cock – flicking it all over my length, sucking lightly on the tip – it was all making me feel light-headed. It was as if he was in control, not me. I could tell from his expression that he was loving this, loved the taste of my cock. My head was spinning – Komaeda, my classmate who caused so much misery to me – that same Komaeda was now on his knees in front of me, licking my cock as if his life depended on it, savoring the taste, letting out quiet moans.

I could not bear it anymore.

I grabbed him by his unruly hair and pushed my dick into his mouth.

The entire world stopped for a moment. The inside of his mouth felt like heaven. Soft, warm, inviting – I could barely stop myself from thrusting right away. I wanted to give him time to adjust to having my cock in his mouth. I let him suckle on the head for a minute – it felt amazing, his tongue running all over, has he done this before? – before clutching his hair in my fist and thrusting in.

Immidietly, I felt resistance. His throat was tight, forcing my dick in was harder than I thought. Komaeda instinctively fought back, trying to get away. I had to grip his hair in both of my hands, forming little pigtails in my hands. It would be quite adorable if it weren’t for this depraved situation.

I started thrusting in, ignoring any signs of protest. It felt so amazing… I just couldn’t stop. The sensation of his throat contracting around my cock was too much. Along with his gagging sounds, his eyes slightly tearing up, it was all so wonderful – in the back of my mind, I wondered if Komaeda turned me into a bit of a sadist – I was thrusting my cock into his mouth and throat without remorse, enjoying the absolute bliss it brought me.

„Look at me,“ I groaned, my voice hoarse. His eyes shone brightly as we made eye contact, wet with tears and slightly red. I felt a bit of guilt and I eased my thrusts – I still didn’t want him to suffer too badly, even though he deserved it. I observed his pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock, saliva and blood dripping down his chin – he made the most arousing picture. His cheeks were red, his eyes wet and unfocused, it’s as if he was in a trance. So was I, I suppose.

With an exaggerated ‚pop‘ sound, he pulled my dick out of his mouth.

Suddenly, I had an idea.

„Komaeda,“ I breathed out, „lay down on your back on the bed, facing me.“

His expression conveyed pure shock as he realized what I wanted to do. Desperately, he struggled to get off the ground onto the tacky pink bed that was provided by who knows who, and laid down on his back. He shuffled a bit as he stumbled backwards, letting his head hang down. Soon, blood began to rush into his face, let it be the results of gravity or the humiliating position he was in.

„Alright, get ready,“ I said as I gripped my dick in my hand, rubbing my head all over Komaeda’s lips. Eagerly, he opened his mouth wide. I pushed my cock inside.

I started thrusting immediately, the position allowing me to access the depths of his throat. It was so good, so tight  - I could hardly believe this was happening to me, it all felt so good, so amazing. I noticed his entire body twitching. I paid it no mind. In this position, Komaeda was helpless. He couldn’t do anything to stop me.

I thrust in as deep as I could, when suddenly, he did something unpredictable – he stuck his tongue out, licking what didn’t fit in his mouth. I couldn’t help but groan – his tongue was so good and soft… I never experienced anything like this before. Of course, I always imagined that receiving a blowjob would feel good, but my fantasies couldn’t even compare to this reality, to the reality of Komaeda lying on the bed before, letting me fuck his mouth and throat so obediently, as if it was his entire purpose in life.

I began to feel a familiar heat pooling in my stomach, but I didn’t want this to end, no, not just yet. I reluctantly pulled out of his mouth, losing the feeling of his quite talented tongue.

„Get on all fours,“ I said, my voice wavering. I couldn’t belive what I was about to do. My hands were trembling. Komaeda looked at me, his face a mess – saliva all over, eyes red, lips swollen. He looked beautiful like this.

He pathetically scrambled over onto all fours, swiftly pulling his pants and underwear down to his thighs, presenting his beautiful ass to me. I could barely control myself. I wanted to plunge into him right away, grip my dick and force my way into his tight body. However, I knew he wasn’t ready. By now, I knew he was a masochist, however, I didn’t want to cause him any lasting damage.

„Spread your cheeks,“ I commanded, my voice a breathy mess. Komaeda looked at me over his shoulder; his expression hesitant, however, he still did as he was told. He really was obedient, and very submissive too – although that was his nature. I can’t believe I never noticed. He really was out to please those who he considered his superiors. Which included me, I guess, even though I still didn’t know what my talent was – I presume Komaeda thought it was something amazing. I wasn’t so sure anymore.

He reached back and spread his cheeks as told, revealing a pink, tight little hole. I moaned quietly at the sight. Face down, ass up, his hands spreading his cheeks for my viewing pleasure, he looked absolutely gorgeous. I couldn’t help but admire the view for a good few seconds. I’m sure it must have been embarrassing for him, me looking at his most private place with such intensity, but I didn’t care. After all the things he put me through – I didn’t care at all.

„Keep your hands there, and don’t move,“ I ordered, now slightly more sure of myself. This was fine, Komaeda craved this. He said it himself – he wanted pain and humiliation.

I couldn’t help myself.

I put my hands over his and helped him keep his cheeks apart. His pink hole looked so inviting – I just couldn’t but… it felt so wrong, so dirty – I couldn’t but bring my face close to his asshole and give it a few cautious licks.

Komaeda let out the most sinful moan. It was like music to my ears, and a suggestion to continue. I couldn’t believe this was happening. Me, burying my face in his ass, him letting out these beautiful small noises as a confirmation of pleasure. I started flicking the tip of my tongue back and forth. His breathy, feminine moans kept me going – I buried my tongue in his asshole without any shame, moving it around, hoping to please him to the fullest.

According to his loud wails, I was doing a splendid job.

I decided to stop at once. Komaeda whined pitifully.

„Do you want me to fuck you?“ I asked, my dick throbbing and ready to plunge into Komaeda any minute now. I don’t know what I would have done if he said no, I would probably lose my mind, I wasn’t this hard in my entire life. There was something about my rival spread before me, ready to fulfill my every wish, looking so cheap and debauched.

„Please… please,“ he cried out, hardly coherent.

„Is there any lube we can use?“ I asked, looking around. There were many tacky accessories, none of which I had any interest in. To the right, there was some bondage gear, whips, crops, some thing I didn’t even know the purpose of. I couldn’t see anything of any actual use.

„Well… you never… you never bother with that,“ Komaeda whimpered, his voice shaking, „I don’t mind it, I like it a little rough… Hinata-kun… please.“

„You want me to fuck you dry?“ I raised my eyebrows. Even for a masochist, this was going a bit too far.

„Just… let me…,“ Komaeda breathed out, suddenly sticking his fingers into his mouth, sucking them vigorously. I watched in awe as he suckled on his index and middle finger, his eyes clouded with lust, cheeks red, saliva dripping down onto the pillow – he was a mess, yet I felt  myself becoming even more aroused from the sight. I never thought I could be this riled up by him.

I watched as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, covered with a thick coat of saliva, and moved them to his hole, rubbing it for a second before sticking the tip of his middle finger inside. My breath hitched in my throat. Komaeda was so shamelessly fingering himself in front of me, moaning and shivering all over.

Soon, he was thrusting both of his fingers inside of himself. I moved closer, not wanting to miss a second of this, enjoying the sight of his fingers disappearing inside his hole, stretching it to the best of his abilities. It was almost hypnotizing.

I couldn’t stand it anymore.

I grabbed his wrist, removing his fingers forcefully. He hissed quietly, squeezing his eyes shut.

I grabbed my dick and put the tip against his twitching hole.

„Are you ready?“ I asked, knowing very well he couldn’t be ready for something like this. There’s no way this skinny, fragile boy in front of me was ready for an almost dry penetration. I would say that I’m about the average size, but compared to him, I suddenly felt much, much bigger – I think it’s because of how skinny he is, it was almost unnatural.

He looked back at me, nodding slightly. I saw determination in his eyes.

And if that’s how he felt…

I started pushing my cock inside. I closed my eyes and groaned. Only the tip of my cock was enveloped in his tight heat, and it already felt so great. I wanted to start thrusting right away, but I knew I had to take it slow, or else I could seriously hurt him – I didn’t really want that.

I continued to push my cock in, slowly, carefully. I enjoyed every second of it. It was difficult, but worth it – he felt hot and velvety inside, embracing me tightly, his pained moans only adding to the arousing experience. Once I was buried to the hilt, I decided to wait a few seconds. I had to get used to the feeling.

Only after a whole minute, I managed to register Komaeda’s pained expression. I bit my lip, beginning to feel a bit guilty – even though he was nothing but trouble, he didn’t deserve to suffer for the sake of my pleasure. Or maybe he did, but at the moment, I couldn’t really think like that.

„Should I stop?“ I asked, legitimately worried.

He hissed, eyes squeezed shut – and he shaked his head.

„P-please, Hinata-kun…,“ he breathed out, his voice wavering, „fuck me.“

I could never resist such a plea.

Slowly, I started thrusting. Pulling out almost to the hilt only to thrust back inside. Fascinated, I watched his hole devour me. It was almost like it was pulling me in, hungry for my cock, twitching and pulsating around me. I had to avert my eyes – I didn’t want to come so soon, that would be the worst possible scenario. Instead, I watched Komaeda bury his head into the pillow, effectively muffling his sobs and mewling sounds.

„Don’t,“ I gasped out, resulting in a confused look. „Let me hear you,“ I clarified as I reached for his hair, fisting my hand in his hair once again. I forced him to pull back, resulting in another loud, shameless moan. I felt my dick twitch at the sound. I wondered if Komaeda could feel that inside of himself.

With a firm grip on his hair, I started thrusting once again. I grabbed his hip with my other hand as to keep myself balanced, forcing my dick in and out, in and out. It felt great, better than anything else I’ve ever felt.

Soon, I started feeling warm, and I had to stop myself from moaning out loud – I was so close, but I didn’t want to come yet.

I carefully pulled out, ignoring Komaeda’s disappointed groan. With a bit of difficulty, I managed to lean against the headboard of the bed. I grabbed Komaeda by his waist. He looked at me, his eyes glossed over, confused as to what I wanted him to do.

„Up you go,“ I instructed to my best abilities.

He seemed to get the message. He quickly removed his pants completely and climbed on top of me, his thighs wrapping around my waist.

„I don’t want to do all the work here,“ I admitted outright, „you should ride me.“

He nodded, his face determined. He grabbed my cock in his right hand, his slender fingers wrapping around it firmly. He raised his hips and – he was rubbing the head of my cock against his hole, God, he was such a tease, I almost wanted to overpower him again and throw him back down on the bed, do this on my terms and ram into him. However, I controlled myself and stayed still – watching Komaeda trying to adjust his position on top of me.

Finally, finally – after what felt like ten whole minutes – he was sinking down.

„You… you feel so amazing, Hinata-kun,“ he gasped out, his voice raspy and out of breath, „this is… ah… you feel so good! Only people full of hope like you could feel this good! You are so big, I can feel you throbbing deep inside of me! Ah!“

„Shut up and start moving,“ I hissed out, clenching my teeth. I felt slight arousal at his words, but mostly I just felt annoyed – I wasn’t in the mood to hear his speeches, not now.

„Yes!“ he yelled out, starting to move his hips up and down. Instantly, I forgot about everything bad about him. I watched, hypnotized, as he bounced on my cock, his cheeks red, eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open. Saliva was still dripping down his chin, his tongue rolling out – it was too much to take in.

When did Komaeda turn into a slut? Or… was he always like this?

„Ah…. ah, Hinata-kun, please,“ he moaned out, sounding broken, „I’m gonna… soon… can I please… can you… can I touch myself?“

He was obviously desperate to come. I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to see it.

„Do it,“ I ordered, „but don’t stop moving. Make me come too.“

Still eagerly bouncing up an down, he gripped his cock in his palm and started rubbing it, groaning at the action. God, was he always this loud? I felt as if the entire island could hear him, his cries piercing my ears. If it wasn’t so hot, I would have told him to shut up.

He sped up, and – ah – I couldn’t stand the friction – it was too much, his loud moans together with the view of my cock disappearing into his body, his face displaying so much pleasure – biting his lip, looking at me as if I was the closest thing to God.

„Komaeda… I’m about to…,“ I warned him only seconds before I felt my entire body seize. I instinctively grabbed his hips, thrusting upwards – and then my vision turned white, coming hard, deep inside him, spurt after spurt. I buried my nails into his skin, thrusting into him to the hilt, making sure he receives all of my cum.

He followed soon after, ceasing his movements, his body trembling, shooting his seed all over my stomach.

I breathed heavily, my head spinning. Slowly, Komaeda raised his hips, setting my dick free. It felt lonely, no longer being enveloped inside his warmth. I watched him rise above me, my cum dripping from his hole already. If I didn’t come just now, that sight alone would be alone to get me hard again.

He collapsed next to me, breathing heavily.

„Hinata-kun,“  he moaned quietly, „you… you are amazing. And yet, you decided to spend your time with me like this; I can’t really say I understand your thinking process, but… I’m so grateful.“

„Be quiet,“ I replied, still catching my breath. I could not deal with Komaeda in my post-orgasmic haze at all, I just wanted to enjoy this feeling. I felt so good, so relaxed, it was as if all my muscles turned into jelly. I slumped down, my head hitting the pillow.

After a minute, I turned my head to the right. I saw Komaeda looking at me intensely.

„Alright,“ I sighed deeply, ready to deal with the consequences, „let’s get you cleaned up.“

I grabbed the very confused Komaeda by the hand, dragging him to the bathroom.

He still had drool all over his face. I wasn’t about to leave him in this state.

From now on, I was going to take care of him.

_Last night, with Komaeda… was that a dream? I can still feel his hand in mine… this warm feeling… was was that all about?_

I slowly opened my eyes, the sun already seeping through the windows. I felt strange, as if my whole body was numb. Still, I decided to quickly wash my face and keep my composure. I had to attend breakfast.

I left my cottage, heading towards the restaurant building.

I was about to go past the pool, when suddenly, I noticed him.

Sitting on the edge of the pool, jeans still on, his clothed legs dangling in the water, expression thoughtful, eyes unfocused. I wanted to avoid him, but it was already too late – his eyes caught mine, and I was too close to him to back off now.

„Good morning, Hinata-kun,“ he greeted me, his fingers playing with the pool water’s surface.

„Hi,“ I said, keeping my greeting brief – I didn’t want to give him any excuse to talk, but apparently, I was too late.

„I had a strange dream last night,“ he said, and my blood started running cold, „you were in it. Isn’t that weird? Why would I have a dream involving you? I don’t really remember any details, but I know you were there. No matter, I feel grateful that you would visit my dreams like this – I don’t deserve your attention! But.. I’m probably just overreacting. It was just a dream. It doesn’t mean anything, right?“

„Right,“ I managed to get out, my throat dry.

„Anyway, I feel somewhat sore today. Isn’t that strange?“

I was truly, thoroughly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing more stuff with these two, but it would be darker and more explicit, since that's closer to my usual style. I would probably put more effort in it too, but there's no point if I'm the only one interested. Should I bother?


End file.
